Pokemon Eevee adventures
by HowToMayto
Summary: Ash is finally able to get his own pokemon but due unforseen events he doesn't get what he expects. Also Gary isnot as he seems. New chapters up as often as possible (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Warning this is my first story

CHAPTER 1

Narrator

It was 12:00 at night and our young hero Ash Ketchum was still watching indigo league matches, Ash was now 10 years of age and was old enough to get his starter pokemon. As our hero looked at his TV his mother called his name, shaking him from his trance "Yes mom?" "It's time for you to get to bed honey." she replied "Yes mother." Ash said as he turned off his TV, getting in bed Ash sighed "I wonder which starter I should take." He asked himself as he fell asleep.

 **10 HOURS LATER**

Ash woke up to the sound of cheering next door "Fuck what time is it!" Ash yelled as he looked at his clock "TEN O'CLOCK SHIT!" Ash screamed as he got dressed and ran downstairs. "Ash you best hurry if you want a Pokemon." His mother called. Ash was to busy getting ready to reply, as soon as he was done Ash bolted down the street to the professor's house to get his starter. As soon as Ash arrived Gary had his band of cheerleaders singing for him "Hmm, Ashy boy decided to show up for once, sorry but all the Pokemon are gone faggot." Ash couldn't believe what Gary had just said so he just ran inside the lab. "Ah so you decided to show up today huh." Professor Oak inquired. "I'm so sorry I'm late but please say there's still a Pokemon for me!" Ash begged Oak, "There is that one…" Oak began saying before Ash pleaded "Please give it to me please!" Ash yet again begged. Oak couldn't help but chuckle 'Boy is he persistent' the man thought, "Very well, I shall give you Her." "THANKYOUSOMUCHIAMSOHAPPYNOW." Ash screamed, Oak was still covering his ears from Ash's high pitched scream. "She is yours as long as you don't scream like that ever again like fuck Ash." The professor said firmly, "alright I'll quite down, sorry professor." Ash apologized. Oak gave the boy a pokeball and looked at him "Go on open it." Ash, not wanting to piss him off opened the ball and out came a little brown fox "Eevee eev ee!" The Eevee said happily and licked his face. "Aww, hey girl would you like to go on an adventure with me?" Ash asked the small fox who nodded her head happily "Alright would you like a name?" Yet again met with a nod "Okay how about…" He spent 58 fucking minutes trying to think of a good name "Ah I got it, how about Rose?" He was met with a happy bark and a lick to the cheek this time. "Okay Rose, let's go!" Ash said as he ran out the door with Rose following right behind him. As soon as he got outside the lab Ash ran into someone. Quickly apologizing he looked up and saw Gary looking at him funny "About time you got out of there faggot, before I was about to leave I decided to stay so I can destroy whatever shit Pokémon gramps gave you!" "I didn't know creepily waiting for someone was something you would do, especially because I'm a guy, guess those girls are to make up for your sexuality." "Alright faggot it's on now." Gary said angrily. Both trainers grabbed the one pokeball from their belts and threw them. Ash's first battle would be against Gary, his longtime rival in everything, to be honest he was happy he had Gary as a rival because then it meant getting to stomp his pride down to a reasonably less annoying level. "Rose Tackle!" Ash shouted "Squirtle withdraw!" Gary called "Smart move but he'll have to come out sometime." Ash stated ash Rose rand into the shell of the Squirtle. "Cause if ya don't I'll just bounce it around!" Ash yelled the last part so Rose would hear. Gary's eyes widened as he realised his mistake but it was to late, Rose hit the Squirtle and sent him bouncing around the courtyard of the lab. "Squirtle return." Gary called not wanting to hurt his pokemon further. "You suck dick Gary!" Ash mocked "That is quite enough!" The professor called out. Ash was congratulating Rose on her win. Ash had ran off after Oak was done talking with them and Gary was still fuming about the loss. "You can make it up if you train hard." Oak told his grandson "Why does he get an Eevee and I get a normal starter I'm better in every way than that Fag!" Gary exclaimed "Because I saw great potential in him with that Eevee." Was the reply.

Ash's perspective

"Aw yeah caught me a pidgey!" Ash said to no one, The problem with ash was he was lonely so he set out his Eevee who looked relieved to be out of the ball "Don't like the ball?" He asked, Rose shook her head "I understand Its okay." Ash say while slowly petting Roses back, she purred softly "Does someone like back rubs?" Ash teased the little puppy, Rose whimpered a bit and Ash them felt bad "Its okay girl it was only a joke." At this Rose smiled and Ash scratched right behind her ear and she melted into a puddle of adorableness so Ash decided to set up camp and heal his new pidgey.

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

Ash looked pidgey in the eye and said "I wanna be a Pokémon master and I need strong team members to get to that goal so I can make you strong and you can help me become a pokemon master, what do you say to that?" Ashs Pidgey nodded his head vigorously to which Ash smiled, "Hey buddy do you want a nickname?" Another nod was his answer so after another 50 some minutes he said a good name "Fliege." Which Said bird loved "Okay Fliege and Rose we have a long road ahead and nothing will stop us!"

 _ **Please review this, critics are welcome and tell me what I should do next. Also do you want shipping if so say in reviews and say who you think he should be with later on. By for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gary perspective

Man is it hot out here, it hasn't been this hot since group of Charizard passed by and that was burning skin if you got too close. I don't mind the heat it's just Squirtle having problems because he has a harder time creating water in heat, it also didn't help that all these stupid bug catchers had super effective moves against Squirtle. Yet thank Arceus finally a pidgey, a pokemon good against bug type Pokémon so I'll definitely catch it. "Squirtle use water gun and when it drops low bite it!" I order and my plans works as the water blasts at it and hit its wings and it starts to go down seeing this Squirtle goes for the bite and with it in his jaws he throws it to the ground, I see a chance and throw a pokeball. One...two...three and click to signify a capture "Yes we did it we caught one!" I squeal happily and hug Squirtle I pulled out the new pokemon and healed her up after he asked her a simple question "Would you like a new name?" She nodded so we spent a quick minute brainstorming before I got one "Vogel." She seemed to like it. I thought it sounded nice too, so after destroying some bug trainers I decided to go try and catch a Scyther after a couple of hours I finally found one and guess what happened… THE THING RAN AWAY! I was so mad I didn't realise I had made a wrong turn and was back in the city! I decided to stay in the city and stay the night at the pokecenter and a pair of earmuff on to sleep through noisy trainers. I heard Ash went through some stuff yesterday yet most is currently classified, so I was disappointed and decided to crush some more bug trainers!

Ash's perspective

We had finally made it to the edge of viridian after going to the pokemon center to heal up. Rose enjoyed being in a new place Fliege was a bit timid at first but he started to open up to them now as Ash started to cross to the forest he realised he forgot something… his prized hat was still at the Pokemon center "Oh Arceus I forgot my fucking hat!" I yelled as I ran past a dou who had a meowth with them and as I was running I heard "So should we take them or no?" And a reply of "Of course you dimwit!" I took notice of their plan. It was approaching nightfall and I wanted my hat before then. As soon as I got in the center I looked around and then Nurse Joy asked what I was doing and I replied "Looking for my hat, have you seen it?" And got a reply of "Yes its back here!" As soon as I saw my hat I ran grabbed it and put it on "Better already!" I exclaimed but my happiness was ruined by those two I had seen on my way to the pokemon center. "Prepare for trouble make that double, to protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation, Jessie James, team rocket blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepa-" "Shut up already you two are so annoying." "Did he dare interrupt our motto!" Jessie pouted "Oh did I? Sorry." I said with a smirk and pulled out my two pokemon "Rose use bite on the meowth, Fliege wait to see what else they have in store just in case. The meowth yelped with surprise when it heard my command to attack "Quite the fearsome meowth you got there." "Oh just keep saying that and then you'll realise how right you were but its not sarcastic."James quipped "You hit your head today because a kindergartener could make a better insult?" But while he was keeping them distracted Nurse Joy was sending pokemon to the pewter city pokecenter. "All right Fliege use gust to send them back!" _**NARRATOR MODE**_ While all this happened the gym leader decided to go to the pokecenter and began his walk. "You've annoyed us long enough, go Ekans!" Jessie yelled "Go Koffing!" James sent another pokemon to the battle "Quick Koffing use smog!" "Use wrap on that Eevee Ekans!" Rose was stuck as Ekans continued to tighten its grip on her. "Quick use gust again to clear the field then use quick attack on Ekans Fliege!" Fliege used his strong wings to create a gust and clear the field he then attacked the Ekans with insane speed and power for its stage of evolution. As soon as Fliege hit ash called for Rose to get out of the wrap and it worked, but his team was tiring and the duo sensed this. "Finish this Eevee with a bite Ekans!" Jessie called but right before she hit the front doors slammed open and Giovanni leader "ENOUGH!" The rockets did not stop as James called for Koffing to tackle the gym leader but before he even came close a pokemon appeared from a ball in the man's hand as he caller out "Rydon use horn drill!". As soon as the attack connected the Koffing was out, and the man called again horn drill but this time on Ekans! Same as last time the snake fainted on contact. After these events the Rockets ran faster than a Zapdos on steroids. Ash passed out from all these events and was taken care of by Giovanni himself! When ash awoke Giovanni congratulated him on defending the pokecenter and decided that he would reward the boy with a pokemon, a small darumaka and some potions for safe travels.

Gary perspective

As I reached viridian forest I grew excited because I had been training and at the end of the forest (Which I will get to the end of) Pewter City awaited him with an easy badge! As Gary got further into the forest he realized that the map had been upside down and he was very far from Pewter City. "Sigh, oh great now I have to go through the entire place again so I can leave. As I turned around I could hear breathing nearby, I grabbed my trusty Squirtles pokeball and turned around to see none other than Ash Ketchum. I was thinking of an insult but decided against it so I said "Hey Ashy glad to see you! Did you talk to Giovanni the gym leader?" Ash looked surprised at my friendliness but told me the story and I flipped "I was in a room upstairs dude, that's awesome!"


End file.
